


A Taiga in the States

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Badass Kagami, Cussing, Dick Jokes, Festival of Lights, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, In and Out Burgers, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Words, Just Americans being Americans, Just crazy ass American shit, Kagami in the states, Kagami is a reall nigga, Kagami owns a motorcycle, MY HOME LAND, Other, Riverside, THE U.S BABYYYY, Takes place in California, United States, ca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami in the States. </p><p>(I've wanted to write this for almost a year now....and Idk why I've decided to finally write it at 4 in the morning ... ^-^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IMPORTANT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCon/gifts).



> *cheers*  
> Last night I went to the annual Festival of Lights in Riverside, CA. I had a great time! I actually go every year (it's family tradition), and live in the same city it was hosted in. This ties into me writing this because I have had this beautiful idea of writing Kagami and his time in the states and decided to incorporate the festival into his time here. Along with some horrid ghetto language (IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY THE WORD "NIGGA", DON'T READ), and some dick jokes. Basically the average American life and some amazing adventures. 
> 
> (This is all stereotypes, so don't be offended)

**READ THIS.**

**If you did not read my note before, I suggest you read this before you dive into this shot..**   


**SO, this fic will have many scenes where inappropriate words are used. These words are seen as racist to some and also used often in the more ghetto regions of America.**

**Ugh, to put it simply:**

**THE WORD "NIGGA" IS USED A LOT. DON'T SAY THESE WORDS ALOUD UNLESS YOU INTEND ON BEING SLAPPED.**

**There. Heed this and continue. If you are easily offended, then I suggest you leave quickly. There is a back button for a reason.**

**:)**


	2. Horror Tacos

" _Mom we need to go. Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"_

Kagami Taiga stood in the doorway of his home, a hand on his small hip and a giant scowl on his face. His mother rushed about in the living room not far from him, gathering her things. The woman's long black hair was pulled up into a braided bun, her outfit consisting of sweats and thick jacket.

"Taiga, who do you think you're talking to?" Taiga's mother swiftly turned around to face her son, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "Don't rush me little boy."

Taiga quickly straightened up, making sure he wasn't openly scowling anymore. "Sorry momma."

"You bet you're sorry. Not get back in here and help your father find his sweater." His mother turned back around, stuffing a pair of keys into her purse. Taiga nodded, taking off down the hallway that led to his parent's bedroom. When the twelve year old boy arrived, his father stood leaning against the bedside dresser, scratching the back of his neck. When he noticed his son, he smiled and walked over.

"Did your mother send you to help me?" The man's fiery red hair stood out among his attire. He wore thick jeans and a blue flannel, along with some converse he had bought a year ago but never worn. His father tilted his head to the side in thought when he finally reached Taiga. "Lemme guess, she sent you to help me find my sweater?"

Taiga looked up at the man, nodding his head in answer.

"She wants to leave just as much as I do." Taiga said, "You promised we would leave early this year, so we could get a good spot before the fireworks start."

His father grimaced, "Yeah, I know." The man turned back around and waved over his shoulder for Taiga to follow. "Hurry up and help me find this sweater so we can leave, 'kay?"

Taiga rushed into the room, immediately working on helping his dad find his clothing.

\---

_"Let's just pray we left early enough."_

They were in the car now, his father driving. His mother's head rested against the window, both of his parents engaged in a light conversation. Taiga sat in the back closest to the left window. He was playing " _Dragons and Titans"_ a game his father had downloaded on his i-phone for Taiga. The pre-teen was in the middle of redesigning his dragon when his mother called him.

"Taiga?" The youngest Kagami looked up at his name being called. His mom was turned in her seat, looking back at him.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly.

"Call your cousin, will you? I don't know if Joanna's gonna be here this year or not yet." His mother turned herself around in her seat after Taiga nodded. He quickly saved his character and went to the contacts saved into his father's phone. His cousin was the second contact in the "J" catagory, so he tapped her name and pressed to call her cell number.

The dull ringing noise came and past three times before a click and sounds of movement came on. His cousin pressed the phone to her ear and spoke.

 _"Hello?"_ Her voice was light and he smiled, thinking about seeing her after not having been anywhere with Joanna in a while.

"It's Taiga, Jojo." His young voice cracked in the middle of saying her nickname, but Taiga coughed it off. "Momma told me to call you."

Joanna seemed to perk up more from the sound of fast moment in the receiver. _"Oh! She wants to know if I'm gonna be at the festival, right?"_

"Yup."

_"Tell her I'm already at the taco place on Magnolia. You know, the one that has all that amazing but creepy recycled art?"_

Taiga shuddered. Oh, he remembered that place, all right. It was a taco restaurant that had a gigantic food court surrounded by recyclable art. Huge bodies made out of cans and trash, random doll heads hanging on the trees, tables that were made out of old coins and cement....It was just a horror story waiting to happen.

 _"I can practically see you shivering, Tai. It wasn't even that bad! Stop being a wuss, bro. Just tell your mom that I'm already here!"_ Taiga was pulled out of his visual nightmare by the call signaling his cousin had hung up. With a last shudder, Taiga lifting his head to tell his mom what Joanna had said.

"Mom, Joanna's already there. She's eating tacos with her friends in that recycled art place." His mom nodded, smiling.

"Don't'cha hate that place, Tai?" His dad suddenly cut in. "I remember you cried the first time we went."

"Yeah! I remember you cuddling up into my arms when we sat down at the table because there was an antique doll head hanging from the tree." His mom joined.

Taiga could do nothing but stare, baffled at his parents. They were seriously using his fear of scary doll heads and trash art against him? This wasn't fair!

"Heeey! Why are you ganging up on me?" Taiga looked at his parents in complete sass. "It's not my fault I'm a normal person!"

"You're not normal Taiga. No child of mine will ever be normal. I refuse." His mom stated playfully.

"No, I'm normal!" Taiga said with finality. 

" _No_."

"Yes"

" _No_."

" _Yes_."

" ** _No_**."

It continued on like that for the rest of the ride, ending with a car full of laughter and a family all in need of a restroom. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TBC

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback my wonderful Avacados!


End file.
